Most window screens are fabricated into vertical and horizontal wire mesh. The screen prevents insects and bugs from entering the house through the open window. The screen is typically fabricated from metal fiberglass or synthetic fibers or wires. The window screen serves the purposes of allowing air to pass through the screen and keep bugs and insects. Other uses of these screens is to enclose patios or pool areas where there is a large mosquito population. The screens also provide some thermal and light reflection properties.
The screen material is typically stretched over an aluminum or similar frame structure. A special tool having a handle and a wheel allows the installer to press a cord into the frame where it captures and retains the screen. In the majority of installations, the intent is to provide a screen that is virtually invisible to the homeowner. The wire material and the density of the weave is selected based upon price, opening size, color and longevity. Some patents have been issued on screens where an image has been printed onto an existing screen or hand stitched into an existing screen. Still other patents have issued where the image was sublimated or glued onto the screed some exemplary examples of these patents are presented herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,117 issue Sep. 26, 2000 to Pio Borellini discloses a woven label with a transparent mesh fabric superposed in its image. This patent is for a semi transparent label with a woven image. The label is small in size, provides little or no air flow through the label and is not useful for screening a window.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,893 issued Oct. 28, 1997 to Dana L. Neer discloses a decorative privacy screen. The decorative screen is constructed from an open weave with a decorative base screen and a decorative pigmented coating that creates the pattern. While this screen includes a pattern, the pattern is created from a coating process that is bonded to the base screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,563 issued Aug. 22, 1995 to Josef Hindel et al., discloses roller blinds and a process for their manufacture. The process consists of screen printing an image onto the blind or screen. This is also essentially a two step operation where the color or pattern is screened or added to the base screen or blind.
What is needed is a decorative screen where the screen include a non-geometric woven patter that will create privacy, air flow, block bug intrusion and have a pleasing visual pattern that makes the home more attractive. The proposed window screen provides this solution with a pattern that is woven into the screen in a single operation making the pattern a permanent part of the screen.